


Bathroom Mirror

by killua_baku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killua_baku/pseuds/killua_baku
Summary: "Lance it's fine, but do you know something?""What do you mean?""Lance.""Yes Keith.""Do you know something?""Keith. I know a lot of things, I'm not as dumb as you may assume me to be, so you're gonna have to be a little more specific" Lance says with a tease in his voice, though I can tell that he was hiding something. And I know damn well what it is."Lance we need to talk.""About what?" The tease gone. I know Lance knows what I'm talking about, I can feel the unease in his voice. "Let's go outside"  I say. Lance hesitates before he nods and goes into his room.
Relationships: Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk & Shay (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), James Griffin & Keith (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Keith's Wolf & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Klance - Relationship, Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I writing a Voltron fan fic. This chapter is mostly like a teaser, it's not the full length of an official part, maybe like half, cuz I need to test the waters first. This is mostly because I need a platform for my creative writing prompt and what better place to put my work than on Ao3! Please read and enjoy because feedback would be nice and much appreciated. Thank you! Enjoy ^^

As I stare down at the now tinged red defilement where my wrist should be, feeling the stinging sensation, the odd burn of each crevice with the utmost amount of pain, yet the satisfaction of it being there all the same;I think to myself: Why? But I already know why. It's my escape. It's how I escape the crushing life and world that I live in when I don't know what else to do. When there’s nothing else for me to do. And yet the reality of it all is: I just don’t know what to do. There's this feeling. I can’t really describe it and yet I can't shake it either. But it’s there. I know it’s there. Hollow. That’s how it is sometimes. Hollow and numb and raw and...and I don’t know. I really haven't ever known, but I do know that this agony, this sensation on my wrist, the devilish feeling on my forearm, the knowledge that I was the one causing it, and not someone else, that I could control how much of the emptiness I might feel after, it’s better. It’s better than the constant nag and pull in my chest that can be described non other than the burden of being alive. Pain. Yes. It’s all better than the simple feeling of pain in my chest.

Interrupting my thoughts; "Keith! Hurry up, I need to use the bathroom, you've been in there for almost 20 minutes. We only have one bathroom!" It’s Pidge.

"I'll be out in a sec, hold on!" I yell towards the wooden door separating me from her.

"KEEEITH!"

"Pidge hold on!"

"Well I can't hold on any longer, get your ass outta there! If you wanted to take such a massive dump, you should've done it out back where our crappy tastin’ meal prep goes!”

"I said hold on a sec..” Rushing, I pick up my things, put the toilet paper-now stained a dark crimson-in the pocket of my hoodie, and look around to make sure I haven’t forgotten anything. Can’t leave evidence at the scene of the crime. I reach to unlock the door which revealed an angry Pidge ."It's all yours."

“Geez.. the nerve of some people…” She whispers under her breath. “You gonna move, or stand there looking like a lost toddler?” I side step.

As I walk to my bedroom to discard the ‘evidence’ still in my pocket, I'm stopped by the one and only.

"Sup Mullet!"

I sigh.

“Lance” I say, probably sounding a little annoyed. Maybe because I was annoyed.

Which one of us again came up with the smart idea that we should all share the same overly cramped dorm house for a minimum of four years.

He deadpanned. "Keith, buddy, we live in the same place, and my room is literally across from yours, and I'm not even allowed to say 'hello' as I pass by you in the hall. Harsh"

"Lance-."

"I mean honestly” He continues “We've known each other for how long now, oh yeah, that's right, THREE YEARS! And how long have we been living under the same roof, I remember now, 14 MONTHS..."

"Lance!-"

"I mean, you don't even have the decency to stop and say hello back, what type of friend-"

"LANCE WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" I couldn't take another second. So I snapped "Why are you always so insistent on us saying hello when we pass each other in the hall. I literally saw you like 25 minutes ago and I’ve got to say hello? What? Because we’re ‘dorm buddies’ Well news flash Lance, not everyone wants to be your damn friend! And who the hell cares about decency ‘cuz I sure DON’T! So how bout you leave me the fuck alone for once in your god-damned life, and try takin’ a hint with that little pea brain of yours.

I’m out of breath. Lance stood with his mouth gaped.

"..."

"Sorry, sorry” I say, realizing I probably went too far. “I didn't mean to yell, I'm just...just not in the mood right now, so leave me alone. Please"

"Y-yeah, okay, wh-whatever you say bro. I- uhm, I’m sorry”

At this point Lance was just in shock. I could see it on his face. Every inch displaying a mix of confusion and fear for what just transpired. I rarely yell. Always alone in my room and quiet. Lance acting like he just saw a ghost made sense.

After a few seconds of strained sildence, Lance slowly made his way toward the kitchen-where Hunk was making lunch- shooting an apologetic glare. I stood there for a few seconds, listening to the muffled voices coming from the opposite direction.

"What was all the yelling about?" asked Hunk.

"Keith got mad because I was saying hello to him in the hallway"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't know, it was kinda weird."

"Oh"

The two kept talking but I left before I could hear anymore of what they had to say. I didn't want to hear about how I'm going crazy and acting like a lunatic: yelling at people for no good reason and whatnot. I walked a few steps towards my room and locked the door as soon as I was inside. I'm such an idiot. Why would I do that? Why would I say that? Now they might suspect something. Stupid Stupid, STUPID. God! Why can't I do anything right?!?

Negative thoughts were now flooding my mind, racing as they came. Aching my head until I felt numb. Not feeling anything until my cheeks were being touched by something warm and wet. Tears. They were tears. And I couldn’t stop them either. I was crying. Warm streaks continued to pour down my face, a lump in my throat threatening to escape in the form of a loud sob. The tears kept rolling down, One by one. Hot and heavy. And I didn't know how to make it stop. Sitting there, helpless, as they stained my face. Quiet sobs now being let out into the darkness of the room.

~~~~~

I don't know how long I cried, or when I managed to stop. But I woke maybe two hours later, eyes trying to adjust to the room around me as I try to open my now swollen eyes. I sit up in my bed, still groggy and dazed as to what happened. Then all at once, the events that took up a small portion of the morning replayed in my head. Groaning at how easily I snapped at Lance, making a mental note to apologize to him later, I get up and head towards the door.

A few moments later, I find myself looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Sighing, I turn on the faucet. Letting it run for a few seconds, I bring hands down to cup the ice cold water lowering my head.I splash my face about three or four times. Trying my best to erase the tear stains and puffed red that ringed my eyes.

Turning off the faucet, I mentally prepare myself to face the others.

Walking through the hall and stopping at the end, glancing around the room, I notice on the kitchen counter is some food left in a clear container-red lid-with a note left on it:

‘You missed lunch, so I left some behind for you! Hope you like it, you need to eat to be strong and healthy! ~Love, Hunk xoxo”

With a huff and and a small smile forming at the corner of my lips, remembering the number of times Hunk has left me food when I was cooped up in my room, missing lunch, I take the container and pop it into the microwave. Noticing it’s a little quiet this morning, I look over to my left where our ‘living room’ was located, to see a sitting Pidge, legs crissed crossed, fiddling with some robotics project I assume. Finding no one else in the room, I ask where Lance and Hunk were. She shrugs her shoulders, and continues working on whatever she’s working on.

A semi-loud beeping draws my attention back to the microwave, where my leftover lunch was done being heated up. Grabbing the container and heading towards our sitting area, plop myself down on the faded red (looking a lot more like brown now) couch and grab the remote. I turn on the TV, and start flipping through. I honestly really don’t like watching TV much, mostly cuz there’s nothing really good on to watch. Finally stopping when the number on the corner of the screen reaches 46, Cartoon Network, one of the only decent channels, I set the remote down next to me, and start eating the meal in my hands. Gravity Falls is playing. An okay show I guess.

There’s a loud knock on the door. "Pidge are you expecting someone?"

“No, thought it was for you?” She quirks her brow. Confusion visible on her face.

I reply. "Nope, not for me."

"Well then open the door."

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

"Cuz I don't want to.”

"Of course you don't.” , Rolling my eyes, I get up and off the couch. Opening the door, my eyes meet dark eyes. They’re close to mine. Violet. Rare. But these with a hint of blue. The person in front of me, a guy. That much is obvious. With long white hair, reaching past his waist, and light chocolate looking skin, almost to clear to be real. His face, structured. And his body, toned. Looking back at his face, I notice his ears. Pointed. Almost elf like. I watch as his eyes trail over me, then stopping at my face looking for something.

Dude doesn’t say anything. Just stands. After a while, I start to get annoyed. Sighing, I finally ask:

“Can I help you?”


	2. Lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I'm an ass because I said it would be out within a week, but things happened and I had to re-write everything too and oof. Thank you for the Kudos and Hits on my last chapter. I honestly didn't expect people to read it but it means a lot to me!

  
This guy seemed oddly familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Can I help you?" I ask again. The guy just stands there, staring, thinking who knows what. He didn't look like he was from town. “Hello?" I ask. Nothing, then:

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong address." He turned. Then walked away. I shut the door and went back to watching TV. Dude was weird.

"Who was that?" Pidge asked.

"Don’t know. Was weird though” 

"Weirder than you?" She said laughing. Knowing Pidge, she meant it as a joke. And yet for some reason, there was a nagging suspicion in the back of my head telling me it wasn’t a joke. That she was right. That I was weird. 

"I'm going to the bathroom" I say, trying to sound discrete. She hummed in acknowledgement. I quickly made it to my room, pulling open my nightstand drawer, and pulled out an overly wrapped wallet shoved under all the clutter. Of course there wasn't any money in it, but something was in it. I needed to take my mind off things. Take my mind off the growing feeling in my chest. 

_I won’t do much. I promise. Just trying to get my mind off things. Only a few lines. I’ll be in and out. Nobody will even notice. What can go wrong? It’s just to get my mind off things. Only a little. I promise. It’s nothing. This is normal for me. I do it all the time. It’s gonna be okay. It will be okay. Nothing will happen. I promise. I promise. I promise..._

Locking the bathroom door, my face starts to feel warm. A lump in my throat begins to form. Wet droplets start making their way down my face. Small and quick. As I open the carefully yet overly wrapped wallet with trembling hands.

It doesn't matter. No one's gonna notice anyways. 

_One._

Just wipe the tears off your face. Stop being a coward. Stop being weird.

_Two._

You'll be done soon anyway. Honestly though, who's gonna see.

_Three_

Just roll down your sleeves and continue with your days like always.

_Four._

It’s gonna be okay. I promised. I promised myself it was going to be okay. 

My vision starts getting fuzzy. The room around me gradually spinning. I can’t focus on anything around me anymore. My peripheral starts going dark. I think I lost too much this time. I need to clean up. Lance and Hunk will be back soon, and Pidge will think it’s weird that I’m taking so long in here. Or maybe she wouldn't. I don’t know. I

try standing up but as soon as I do, the world around me goes black.

~~~~~

I wake up on my bed. Confused. Didn’t I pass out? Maybe I didn't? Trying to sit up, my entire body starts to ache. A sharp pain on my arm causes me to hiss. I roll up my sleeve. Oh. My arms’ been wrapped. Not how I usually do it-just using the nearest form of napkins available.-. No this time, it’s gauze, and medical wrap. Looks like they were pretty loose. Almost like whoever did it was too scared to touch the arm. Wait. Did I wrap it? 

You could see a hint of red underneath the multiple layers of wrappings. But how? Did someone else do this? Did someone _see?_

"Keith?" Quiet. Coming through my door. “You awake buddy?” I get up, trying my best to ignore the sharp stinging I feel. I open the door. It’s Lance. 

"Hey dude" He says, a smile stretching across his face, yet not reaching his eyes. 

I manage a ‘hi’ in return, dodging eye contact with him. Lance looks tired. Has he been crying? It looks like he's been crying. Where his usually bright eyes were, was a pair of eyes tinted pink, glossed over with darkness. But why would he have been crying? Did something happen while he was out? Too many questions. There’s too many questions and my head was starting to hurt.

"I-I uhm, I bought this for you while I was out.” He reaches out, a store bag in hand. Red letters littering the front.

_Thank You. Thank You._   
_Thank You. Thank You._   
_Thank You. Thank You._   
_**Thank You. Thank You.** _   
_Thank You. Thank You._   
_Thank You. Thank You._   
_Thank You. Thank You._

"Hunk and I, uhm, went to the store to get some things. Ended up getting side tracked a bit haha. I uh, didn't get anything. There was nothing interesting for me there anyways.”

I say nothing.

"Well, uhm, here you go." He shoves the bag into my chest. "Hope you like it bro”  
He smiles again. The smile still not reaching past his lips. He looks me in the eyes. This time I look back. I search for something. What it is exactly I’m searching for, I don’t know. Expecting something that isn't there. But what? "Hey Lance, are you okay?" I ask looking back into his eyes. Also searching, looking for something I can't quite find.

"I'm fine!" He says loudly. Making me flinch a bit. 

"O-okay" I say. Still confused, and not buying it. We stay like that for a while. In a deafening silence.

"Welp, I'm uh, I’m gonna go now. It's game night. And it's uh my turn to choose the game. So uhm, I'll see you in a little bit.!" And with that he turns and walks away.

I look down at the bag in my hand and pull out the contents inside. I snort. A Panic! At the Disco Hoodie. Of course. 

With my brain still playing catch up with the events that had transpired, game night had eventually rolled around. Back in my room, I try piecing things together, but never really putting two and two together. Ugh my head hurts. If I was being completely honest, I forgot it was game night. If Lance hadn't reminded me, then I would've probably slept through it and then everyone would start catching onto my _weird_ behavior recently. I don't know what it is but something felt off about Lance, he wasn't his usual self, and he didn't really act normal. I think. Whatever it was, I shouldn't get too concerned about it. Everyone has their own problems, I should know. 

I freshen up inside my room, getting ready for the night, changing out of my old clothes, putting on some shorts I had laying around, and the hoodie that Lance bought. It was surprisingly comfy. I head out of the room and down into the living room where everybody was waiting for the night to begin. Hunk shouts, "Let the fun commence!"

We play games, eat food, tell terrible jokes, watch Lance flatter himself, then watch Pidge make smart insults, then back to the snacks. And we stay like that until it’s time for the movie..Not too long ago, we all made a pact that once a week we would have a game night, and the person who’d win the most games would choose the movie we watch at the end, and all eventually fall asleep too.

Hunk and Pidge ended up tying for the most points, so they decided together. Instead of a movie, they choose the famous Harry Potter series for tonight's movie night. Classic Pidge and Hunk. During the movie portion of game night, Pidge usually likes to sit curled up in a ball of pillows and blankets, so she takes up most of the ground. Hunk, always being the one to get the popcorn, sits on the floor next to her with a cushion, not wanting to disturb anyone's line of view during the movie. Lance always calls the couch because he has a so-called "sweet spot" on the couch. And finally I take up the other portion on the couch for no other reason than the fact that there isn’t really anywhere else for me to sit. After everyone settles in, the movie begins.

Hunk is the first to fall asleep. Seeing as he was up the earliest, it makes sense. Pidge was out cold after the second movie, I don't know why, I expected her to fall asleep last but guess I was wrong. Lance starts dozing off around the middle of the fourth movie. But continuously tries to keep himself awake. Dozing off for a couple of seconds before violently shaking his head to wake himself up again. He ends up falling asleep before the movie ends, but of all places for him to be asleep, he just has to be asleep on me. 

Realizing that there’s no point in staying awake much longer, I reach for the remote-which happens to be on the other side of Lances’ sleepy self- and turn the TV off. Lance, still asleep, starts snoring. Yeah, _snoring_. I just pray that he doesn’t end up drooling. I sigh. Wouldn’t really be surprised if he did. Lance starts getting comfortable. And _clingy._ He starts rolling down on me, and attaching himself to my arm. I don't think that he was aware of what he was doing, but he was still doing it, and it made me slightly uncomfortable. I try nudging him to the other side of the couch without waking him up, but it's pointless. All that ends up happening is Lance murmuring something in Spanish, and continuing to sleep like a restless baby.

~~~~~

At one point I had fallen asleep. Lance still on me of course. Then a sharp and sudden pain. I curse under my breath as I realize the source. _Shit._

I look down to where Lance is laying on me. With a content sigh, I try nudging him off. 

He doesn’t budge. 

I try again with a little added force. He still isn’t moving.

“Lance grt off.” I finally say. Poking his face with the arm that isn’t being painfully crushed. “Lance seriously this isn’t funny. Go to your room to sleep, I’m not your pillow. Still nothing.  
While letting out an annoyed grunt, I reluctantly shove Lance off the couch. 

There’s a loud _thump_ before, “Owwwww. Keeeeeithhh. What was that fooor?”

“For sleeping on me and not getting off, idiot.”

An annoyed huff. “But you didn’t have to push me off. You could’ve woken me up” Lance wines. Then after a split second of silence, it hit him. “W-wait, laying on y-you. Are you sure?”

“Yes Lance, not a big deal.” I roll my eyes. “Just go to sleep in your room, I honestly don’t care.”

“O-oh, alright then.” But he still doesn’t move. He sits there for another couple minutes not sayin nor doing anything. I raise an eyebrow.

“Lance?”

“Hm”

“What are you doing”

“Nothing”

“I can see that. I mean why are you doing nothing”

He stammers. “Oh. W-well. I uhm...I-I…” He sighs in defeat. “I don’t know.” He gets up, and heads towards the hall where his room is. Then he stops. “Hey Keith.”

“Yes Lance”

“Are you okay?” 

I don’t respond. What did he mean? _Are you okay?_ Yes I’m okay. Where’d that question even come from? Did he have something on his mind that he wanted to talk about? And since when has Lance ever cared if _I’m_ okay? Interrupting my thoughts, he says my name again. Looking up at him, I can sense that something’s bothering him. I just don’t know what, and if I’m being honest, if I did know what was wrong, I probably wouldn't know what to do. I have my own demons to battle, and even that can be much sometimes. 

Finally, “Yeah Lance, I’m okay.”

He doesn’t answer, just stares, as if looking for a hint of deception behind the words that were said. “Mkay Keith, good night” 

With that he walks away into the shadows of the small hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Lance okay?  
> .  
> .  
> I promise I planned this chapter to be longer and updated sooner, but as I was finishing up, my computer decided to be a beotch and crash on me. I left it alone for a while thinking it would start back up again like it always does, but it didn't and here we are. I didn't want to wait any longer to post it, so here is half of the original chapter. Please leave feedback and your thoughts on the story so far. And I was also thinking of writing some MHA fan fics?


	3. Without Warning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all times, why did this have to happen today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the long wait for an update. Let me know what you guys think about the story in the comments below! Thank You!!!

Two weeks. It’s been two weeks since that movie night. Lance has been acting strange. Stranger than usual. And it’s been putting everyone on edge. Not only that, but everyone can sense the tension between Lance and Keith. Yet Keith has no idea why there’s tension in the first place.

“Hey, Keith?”. It’s Pidge. Sitting on the kitchen counter, laptop in her criss crossed legs, peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich placed inches from her left knee.

“Katie.” She sighs and rolls her eyes.

“This is serious Keith.” At this, I press the mute button on the TV remote and turn to look at her from my spot on the couch. Her nose is scrunched up, lips pursed in thought. She lets out another heavy sigh, this time through her nose. Then, “We’re friends, right? I mean, I know that we don’t always get along the best, and we bicker a lot ‘n stuff, but… we’re still friends right?” She looks at him with an accusing face. Cautious too.

_What?_

“Hah?” I pause. “Where’s this coming from Pidge. Are you okay?” She doesn’t say anything. Just slumps her shoulders and shakes her head.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.” She says furrowing her eyebrows. “Just, just forget ‘bout it. Forget I said anything.” She laughs dismissively. Hand coming up to scratch the back of her neck. She looks down at the computer screen in front of her. FIngers quietly clicking away at the keys. A pause every so often to observe what’s been created on the screen. A heavy silence falls between the two. Keith eyes her wearily.

“Pidge.” 

The clicking stops.

“Hm?” She says, not looking up from her computer screen. As if scared to meet the dark-colored eyes several feet in front of her. 

“Why did yo-” Just then the front door of the shared dorm flies open with unnecessary force. 

“WE’RE BACK!! AND WE HAVE SNACKS!!” Hunks' voice travels through the entire dorm. He strides through the door, paper bags in hand, Lance in toll.

“Huunk. My man. My dude. You know I love you. But why do you have to yell that every time we go on a snack run and back bud? I’m pretty sure the whole hall knows our shopping schedule by now.” Lance says while dragging his feet past the door frame. He tries to look annoyed, but there’s sadness lingering behind those eyes. And a quick glance to the right, to where Pidge sits on the counter, with a scrunched up face, tells Keith that she sees the same thing while looking at Lance. 

If that wasn’t weird enough, only about half a week later, Lance spent three consecutive days holed up in his room. He didn’t even leave to take a shower. And everyone knows how punctual Lance is about his personal hygiene. Hunk brought up food to him, and Pidge bought him most of his homework, seeing as they have most of their classes together. When he did finally come out of the room, he put on his signature Loverboy Lance face and act and insisted that he was fine, that he just felt sick and didn’t want to ‘contaminate’ the rest of us. 

It was a load of crap.

Of course, no one else noticed that Lance spent more time sulking around the dorm, and he was less dramatic about things too (not saying that that was a total downside). But it still put me on edge. And of course, he would never admit that out loud, but the feeling was obviously still there, lingering in the confides of Keith’s mind.

~~~~~

It’s been about a month since then. Everyone seems to have gone back to their normal routine back at the dorm, yet Keith still has his suspicions and a wary eye on Lance. 

Keith has had a good week. That little voice inside his head that usually feeds him nauseous thoughts, hasn’t been around for a while. And Keith notices it too. Maybe it’s because he’s been too busy watching Lance like a hawk, or maybe he’s genuinely getting better. Keith decides it’s the former.

~~~~~

Another two weeks rolls around, and it seems Lance has gotten back his groove. Keith is somewhat relieved, (although he’ll never admit that). Keith never got the chance to get back to Pidge about what she was going to say about two months back, and he thinks he probably never will. She also goes back to normal- as normal as Pidge can go- but things ultimately go down a few notches. 

To the naked eye, and to someone who isn’t as observant as Keith, one might say nothing wrong ever happened. Lance was indeed just sick with some random bug, and Pidge was just acting her normal Pidge way. Hunk, as oblivious as he might be sometimes, does notice something is off at one point but brushes it off as normal college day jitters and anxiety (he gets them himself sometimes, and on those days, understands that it’s best to be left alone). Still, things seem relatively normal. 

Normal until about a week later, the Thursday before Thanksgiving break, that the universe decides that the four teens have had a peaceful enough hiatus from drama and relaxation, and decide to fuck things up. 

_Gee universe. I am ever so fucking_ grateful _to you too._

~~~~~

_It’s 3:15 pm. Lance just finished his afternoon lecture for the day and was heading back to his dorm for some ever so needed beauty rest. Lance, being his normal Lance self, had his lazy habits of just dwelling in the quad before actually making the long-dreaded walk back two his dorm room. Before he can successfully make it even halfway through the quad, a slight movement to his right catches his attention from out of his peripheral. At that very moment, he remembers. He remembers what happened exactly six weeks ago (not that he was keeping track of how long it's been since then)._

_Lance walks out of the coffee shop/library that Altea Academy has located just west of the main building. He spent the past two hours studying for the exam he had the next day in Professor Slav’s class. Even the smartest kids in that class have trouble keeping up with his crazy theories. Of course, Lance doesn’t always study. Hell Lance rarely studies. But this was one of those ‘have to’ occasions in which he couldn’t just half-ass the exam because he had absolutely needed to be prepared for anything. _

_Walking out of the coffee shop, and about a half a block away, Lance realizes he left his phone on the barstool he was sitting on. Because of course when he actually does something productive, something must go wrong. And so started the tread back to the coffee shop/library._

_Walking back to a good five minutes, and at the time, felt like an eternity to Lance who just wanted to go home, wash up, and take a massive nap, one that lasts all of forever too preferably. Heading back into the building, Lance beelined for where he last sat. Searching to where he last remembered he put his phone, Lance finds it on the floor under the barstool he was sitting on. Letting out a relieved sigh, he squats to go pick it up. Standing back up he hits his head on the chair. Muttering curses under his breath he fully extends, looking down at his phone to make sure it’s still intact when he’s met with a broad chest and a familiar smell of cologne. Stepping back, about to spew out an apology, Lance stops in his tracks._

_His heart sinks at the familiar blue-purple eyes, dark skin, and long white hair. Not to mention the infamous smirk upon the figure in front of him. A smirk that not too long ago, used to make his heart to summersaults. One that quickly went from one of his favorite views on the entire planet to be one that brought fear and dread into his heart and mind. The tall figure then speaks:_

_“Hey, babe” He eyes Lance up and down. Making Lance’s blood run cold. “Long time no see. I missed you.” The man raises an eyebrow._   
  
_Lance can’t move. He’s frozen in place, the world around him becoming a blur as the seconds come to pass. Then, the man in front of him lifts a hand. Instinctively, Lance flinches, preparing himself for the worst. Instead, he’s met with a gentle hand on his shoulder and a cold tone. “Where’d you go. I was devastated when you left me. You know I love you right?”_

_Any and all built up walls Lance had was thrown out the window at that very moment. His vision blurred as tears stung his eyes threatening to spill._

_Without warning, he made a run for it. Not looking back to see the startled faces of the barista and students looking at him while he burst through the doors. Not paying attention to his surroundings, Lance ran. He ran and ran and ran. He didn’t know for how long, or where he was going, but what he did know was that he had to get away. Far away. Far, far away from him because this couldn’t be happening. After years of finally being able to move on, to be able to get away from the mess, he couldn’t believe that after all his efforts to get away, and finally being able to do so without getting caught, had to come to crash and burn right in his very face._

_Of all the times for something so bad to happen too. It had to be now. Here. Where Lance finally felt like he was safe. No. No no no. This isn’t real. This can’t be real, because it’s impossible. How did he find him? Lance doesn’t know. Was it a coincidence? Or did he intentionally look for him until he found him? Lance doesn’t know the answer to that question either. Instead, he takes a second to look behind him and stops when he sees that no one is following him. With fresh tears streaming down his face, and his feat burning, Lance drops to the ground, wincing at the sudden pain he’s met with when his knees meet with the cold concrete. _

_With his chest heaving up and down like it is, he takes a moment to try and catch his breath. Finally relaxing a bit to take a clear look at his surroundings. He’s far. In which he intended to be. But too far, that he doesn’t know where he is._

_Sighing and wiping his face, he quickly unlocked his phone and checked his location. It was getting dark out, and he rather not be in a place he isn't’ familiar with at night. He eventually finds a route back to his dorm, purposefully avoiding passing near the place of his most recent encounter, and get’s back late. Turning his key in the door he made his way inside. Not caring to take a shower, or brush his teeth like he always did. Instead, he lazily made his way to his room, locked the door, and curled up in his bed. Multiple blankets on top of him. Not bothering to tell anyone he was back either. Because of all the times, something like this had to happen. It had to be now._

_It had to be now that he found him. It had to be today of all days. Of all the times. It had to be now, of all the opportunities in the future the universe had to bring this dreadful person back to Lance’s life. _

_**It had to be today that Lotor found Lance again.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, whatcha think? I originally planned to have this meeting be revealed in the next chapter, but I have something bigger to reveal then. The next chapter is going to be from Pidge's point of view. She won't have many chapters seeing as the story revolves around Keith and Lance, but I thought it would be important for you guys to see her point of view with the way everyone's been acting recently.


	4. Utter Chaos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha hey! I'm back, and school ends Wednesday, so I'll be able to update more!! Yay! Please read the end of chapter notes, I know it's a lot, but please do so, there are some important mentions! Other than that enjoy the chapter, they're getting longer because I'm having more time to write! Let me know what you think in the comments, and don't forget to share!!! ENJOY

**Thursday 12:43 pm**

_Pidgeon to Mattamatics_

Pidgeon - hey, can i ask u smth?

Mattamatics - who r u, and what have u done to my bby sis

Pidgeon - dork, this is your sis

Mattamatics - oh

Mattamatics - u ok? u sound serious

Pidgeon - thats cuz i am-

Mattamatics - ok, whats up?

Pidgeon - uve known keith for a while rt?

Mattamatics - yea, y?

Pidgeon - has he ever acted, idk, weird?

Mattamatics - weird how?

Pidgeon - idk, weird as in distant, and avoiding everyone weird, like more than usual?

Mattamatics - oh.

Mattamatics - is he wearing hoodies a whole bunch 

Pidgeon - yea, dude practically lives in them

Pidgeon - how’d u know?

Mattamatics - it’s not my place to tell u

Mattamatics - …

Mattamatics - ill ttyl k? I gotta do smth

Pidgeon - oh, uhm ok ig?

Pidgeon - …

_Mattamatics has left the chat_

~~~~~

**Saturday, 12:54 pm**

Mattamatics to Shirogayne

Mattamtatics - Hey Shiro, we need to talk, can you call me?

_Mattamticis has left the chat_

~~~~~

“Hey Keith, you wanna head to the store with me?” Keith looks up from mindlessly scrolling through feed.

“Oh, uhm sure. Lemme change real quick.”

“Okay, sure, but hurry up, you’re always slow as fuck when change.”

“Gee, thanks Pidge, might as well stay home then.” Keith rolls his eyes and heads into the short hallway towards his room. Pidge lets out a quiet snort and saunters over to the couch. 

“Any of you idiots want something?”

Hunk hums a ‘no, but thanks’

“Nah, I’m good. Wait actually, can you get me some of that soap you used to use. You know, the one that smells like cotton candy.” Lance replies. Pidge deadpans. “Y’know the one I’m talking about right? It’s like this pinkish-purple color, and it’s, like really soft too.” Pidge continues to stare. Lance sighs. “Or I can just go and get it myself. Seriously, what was the point in asking if you weren’t actually gonna get stuff” 

Pidge smiles and turns to walk away, “Actually Lance, I never said I wasn’t gonna get you anything, but now that you’re going, we can take your car.”

Lance stops in his tracks because of course she’d do something like that. Pidge smiles to herself while walking to the kitchen to grab Lance’s keys.

She heads down, and out of the dorm building to student parking and gets into the car. Starting it up. Then setting the heat onto full blast.

She sighs in content as she feels the effect of the heat reach her skin and warm her cheeks.   
As Pidge sits in Lance's blue sedan, she starts thinking of what she texted her brother in the morning. Pidge is a very observant person, and although she’d never say it out loud, she deeply cares for the bunch of idiots in which she's bunking with. 

Lately, everyone’s been acting weird, everyone except for Hunk of course, but including herself. She’s been noticing how Lance is cautious around Keith, how he walks on eggshells sometimes when he’s around. And how Keith had started acting more distant and closed off (more than he usually does) these past few months. And it’s been upsetting her. She wanted to talk to Keith about it, hell, she almost did three months back, but she quickly chickened out, and when it seemed like Keith was about to ask about it, Hunk and Lance came storming into the dorm. Talk about great timings.

But that was beside the point. Lately, Keith has been getting better, or at least semi better, and Lance is getting... well Pidge honestly didn’t know what was happening to Lance. At first, it was weird, one day he comes back from the store all cheery and his usual self, then he goes to the bathroom, then comes out like he’s seen a ghost. 

Since then he’s been quiet, and for Lance it’s weird. I mean obviously, it’s not obvious, but if you pay close enough attention you’d notice he doesn’t make random comments ALL the time, and he is more distant and weird than usual. 

Then that incident happened a couple of weeks back when he came home late one day and went straight to his room. Not even bothering a quick glance up to see if he passed anyone one his way inside. The absolute look of terror on his face scared Pidge shitless. And Pidge doesn’t get scared shitless. Ever. Like ever ever. But here’s the reason she did:

  * Lance is literally a walking, talking, breathing, human embodiment of pure confidence. For him to be coming home at an ungodly hour looking the way he did was terrifying. Because (she would never say this to any human person but) Pidge looks up to Lance. She admires the way he walks around like nobody's business. How he doesn’t care for rude comments, and shamelessly flirts with boys and girls alike, and when rejection slaps him in the face, he washes it off and says ‘Well at least I shot my shot’.
  * And it’s not that it’s a big deal or anything, but the time that Lance came home was crazy. Lance never gets home Late, when he goes to parties, he always makes sure that he either is the DD, or has someone who can guarantee him a ride home.
  * The way Lance looked, not like what he wore, no, Lance always wears clothes to the best of his abilities. He always dresses so that he’s an 11/10. But when he came back he looked disheveled. There was not only dirt on his clothes, but on his face and arms. And there were huge dirt stains on the knees of his pants like he was playing in the dirt on them or something. Pidge doesn’t know.
  * Finally, the three days long Lance lockdown. He stayed holed up in his room for a total of three days, not even coming out to eat or do his daily skin routine, and it was obvious by how anxious Keith was acting, that he didn’t buy Lance’s ‘Oh I had a stomach bug and didn’t want to spread it to you guys’ skit. Hunk probably did, but not us. Speaking of Hunk, he spent the whole three days cooking and researching recipes to help Lance feel better, they were obviously best friends, so it made sense. Surprisingly, Keith helped bring Lance’s math homework up (the only non-elective class they have together), and I brought up the rest of his class work (we have most of our classes together anyway) all while the three of us made an ungodly amount of excuses to the teacher as to why he wasn’t in class those days.



  
It all was utter chaos. 

Then he came out of his room like nothing happened. Nothing at all, and if it wasn't the quickest 180 I’ve ever seen, I’m sure I’d probably have whiplash. 

A loud knock on the glass of the car starlets Pidge from her thoughts. It’s Keith, and his face is as red as a tomato from the cold weather. He gives her a stern look telling her to open the door and let him into the car. Pidge sticks her tongue out and faces the other direction without opening the door. Keith knocks again, much more frantic this time. Instead of turning to look Pidge puts on her headphones with a smirk on her face. She can feel Keith’s glare through the window. Then another knock, this time from the driver side window. Pidge is laughing her ass off watching Keith squirm. It’s then quiet. No more knocking on the window. She looks up suspiciously at the window across from her where Keith last stood and sees no one.

Looking around the car and finding no one there, Pidge decides to go investigate. She gets out of the passenger seat and goes around the car. Pidge looking around and finding Keith nowhere in sight figures he probably went back inside. Pidge snicker and heads back to the passenger side door. Upon opening the door, she discovers it’s locked. _Shit. The keys are inside._

She pulls the sleeve of her hoodie over her hand and clears the window off enough to be able to take a good look inside. And in doing so, she discovers a sitting Keith with his tongue sticking up at her.

Looking over Keith’s shoulder, Pidge discovers a smirking Lance. By the look on his face, Pidge could tell where this was going; she knew this wasn’t going to end well. And she knew she was fucked. 

~~~~~

Finally getting to the store after having been brutally tortured out in the cold, then being forced to sit in the back of the car where the heat doesn’t reach. Repeat: DOES NOT REACH, the three young adults casually, not so casually, stroll down the food aisle (or better yet, the junk food and oh this will definitely give me diabetes aisle). Lance and Keith are shoving random junk food into the cart for tomorrow nights’ weekly game/movie night before Thanksgiving break. 

Tomorrow night is supposed to be “Uper Duper Fun because we all won’t see each other for an entire week and we will all be really sad if the last thing we do together before being shipped off around the world for our Thanksgiving with our designated families is a total bust” type thing. Lance’s words, not hers. And if she was being honest, he isn’t half wrong. She would miss her bunch of dorks, even if it was only for a week. But as long as they don’t know that, she’s in the clear.

She’d be spending her break with her bigger dork of a brother Matt. Oh right. Matt. She texted him this morning didn’t she. About Keith. But he never got back to her. Which irritated Pidge more than she'd like to admit. 

She pulls out her phone and opens her messaging app. 

_Read 12:54 pm._

Pidge sighs, sliding her phone into place in her back pocket. She looks back up to where the two dorks who she was chaperoning were supposed to be and finds two missing bodies. She lets out another long sigh and heads towards the end of the aisle and into the next, the freezer aisle. 

She finds Lance and Keith, yet again, arguing, over which ice cream flavor to get. She walks over. Stares at the tubs in both of their hands. Grabs them. Then oh so gracefully places them both into the shopping cart of heart disease. She lets out a “Problem solved idiots” and continues to walk down the rest of the aisle, cart in hand. If she were to look back, she would’ve seen a confused Keith and an equally confused Lance exchanging looks. Instead, she’s making a sharp turn left, while Lance and Keith stumble to catch up to her shoving at each other like the adults (children) they are. 

Eventually, they make it out of the food section of the store and head over to the clothing portion of the store because “Lance could use a new wardrobe” And “My clothes are much more presentable than yours Keith so you can’t talk” 

She sees Keith roll his eyes and lets out a small snort of amusement because these two never know when to give up. While looking for some shirts for Keith that aren’t BLACK, Pidge all of a sudden hears a shriek. She jumps and turns to look for the source. 

She sees a tall chocolate-colored skinned girl, with flowy white hair staring at Lance with the biggest grin on her face. Pidge looks at Lance who has an equally blinding grin towards the mysterious girl. Pidge raises an eyebrow and turns to look at Keith. He looks back with the same amount of surprise and confusion written in his face and simply shrugs in response. 

“Lonce! Oh my GOD. It’s been FOREVER !! How are you? You’re looking GOOD. Who are these guys?” She looks over to where Pidge and Keith are standing, staring with no idea what in the world is going on. “Are they your friends? They look like nice people, nice to see you're making ACTUAL friends, and not just flirting with people left and right” She continues laughing. Lance looks sheepish, a tint of pink now dusting his cheeks. 

“Aha, yeah ‘Lura, these are my friends and dorm mates. That over there is Pidge, resident genius gremlin, and over there is Keith, resident emo kid” Lance says rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hey!” 

“Hey!”

Pidge and Keith say simultaneously, shooting Lance an annoyed look. 

“I’m just saying it as it is guys” He replies, hands up in surrender. The girl next to him giggles. She nudges him and stands up a bit straighter. “Oh! Yeah, right! Guys this is Allura, she’s a friend of mine from a couple of years back, like what ‘Lura 5, 6 years?”

She nods, giving a toothy grin that practically blinds Pidge. “Yep! It’s been a while, Lonce. How have you been? Oh, did you ever ask out that guy you were pinning over for like ever?” She lets out a sharp laugh. Lance visibly stiffens, his face going dark for the briefest of moments. Barely noticeable. 

“Haha yeah, I did.” He scratched the back of his neck and lets out a shaky breath. “It didn’t really work out, and I really don’t wanna talk about it if that's okay.”

“Oh, of course, let’s change the topic then!” She says in a voice that’s way too cheery for her British accent.

Keith visibly stutters at something that Allura said, and he begins, “Wait pining over a gu-”

“So how’d you two meet?” Pidge says, cutting off whatever Keith was about to say. 

“Oh! That’s easy!” Allura laughs out. She starts, “It was back in my first year of high school in the states. I didn’t really know anyone at the school or anyone at all for that matter, and by chance, I happen to be seated next to this one.” She points at Lance with a playful smile on her lips. She continues, “Well anyways our science teacher, we were in the same class, by the way, tells us to get into groups of four to work on some experiment, I don’t really remember the details, it was an experiment of sorts. We were listening to the teacher give instructions when Lonce over here thinks it would be a good idea to hit on people in the middle of class.”

“I like where this is going,” Pidge says. 

“Haha me too. Well, he turns around in his desk and hits me with this cheesy space pick up line” Lance groans next to her.

“Please don’t ‘Lura”

“Please do” Keith interjects. 

Allura continues, visibly trying to hold back a snicker “He said ‘Are you from outer space, cuz that ass is outta this world’” 

The three of them start hysterically laughing. Lance deflates and groans some more. “Yeah, but then you proceeded to splash me in the face with water. We were about to start the experiment. And you didn’t even look down to what you were grabbing, you could’ve burned my face with acid!”

Allura wipes an invisible tear from her face as she starts to come down from her laughing high. “To be fair, I didn’t know you were Bi at the time, and I’m pretty sure the guy next to me had a girlfriend.” She starts laughing again. Lance rolls his eyes. Keith raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. In the end, we both ended up having to stay after class for that ‘incident’” Lance says while creating air quotes at the last word. The four of them talk for another five minutes or so before Pidge gets Allura’s number for ‘blackmail purposes’.

A notification buzzes through the dorm mates phones’ simultaneously. The three of them check their phones to see Hunk asking them when they’re coming home in their group chat. Surprisingly Keith is the one to speak up. “Looks like we gotta head home guys.” He looks back up at Allura and gives a genuine smile before saying, “It was nice to meet you Allura”

“Likewise!” She says with a grin. She turns to look at Pidge. “You too Pidge, I look forward to talking with you more, and discussing these ‘blackmail purposes’ you speak about.” She smirks and gives a wink. 

“I like your thinking” Pidge replies with a sadistic tone. They both laugh. Allura turns to Lance.

“It was good to see you Lonce, hope to see you soon” She smiles at Lance and gives him a hug. Lance returns the hug and gives her a big grin.

“Yeah, I’ll see you around ‘Lura!”

With that, they part ways. The three of them head towards the registers, while Allura heads in the opposite direction, deeper into the store.

“She was nice,” Pidge says.

“No, you mean the blackmail you’re going to receive is nice PIdge. Don’t twist your words. 

“I mean, you’re not wrong, but she is a nice person. I like her.” Pidge says smiling to herself.

“Yeah Lance, she seems like a good person, don’t know how she ended up being friends like you though,” Keith adds.

“You’re one to talk mullet.” Lance retorts. And thus continues the needless banter between the two heading towards the checkout, in the parking lot, on the drive home, and all the way back to the dorm where Hunk has to slap Lance upside the head with a spatula to get him to shut up. 

~~~~~ 

Pidge looks around at her dorm mates, smiling as she realizes that it was just a bumpy couple of weeks, and she was worried over nothing. She’ll text her brother later to tell him that there was nothing to worry about after all, that her bunch of idiots, were just being idiots after all, just like they always are. 

With that thought in her mind, she heads to the kitchen to help put the rest of the groceries into the cabinets and fridge for tomorrow night. Already claiming she’ll be winning tomorrow’s game night and choosing the most “Bomb ass movie to ever exist”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meeting Allura! Okay so firstly, I want to thank ShiranaiAtsune and klance_sama for the comments! It gave me reassurance that people were actually reading what I had written down and enjoyed them! Go check out ShiranaiAtsune's page for some good reads, I'll leave the link below! I know I say this all the time, but thank you for the hits and Kudos. I also had a bookmark, and I know that it's only one, but it made me really happy! I'll be posting the next chapter sometime next week! Don't forget to leave a comment below, it could be anything: a theory, a question, or even saying hi! But yea. See you then!!  
> .  
> .  
> . Don't forget to check out this page: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/pseuds/ShiranaiAtsune

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments. How'd you like it? Can I improve my writing? What would you like to see more of?  
> .  
> .  
> Please share this fic with others too if you liked it so I can improve my writing!


End file.
